The Bravest Warriors in: Folklore
by Pandtdude425
Summary: Ever since he was a child Chris has been obsessed with finding an ancient artifact, the wand of Zadora. One night the warriors receive a call from the planet of Victaren, where an old prophecy shows the end of the planet due to the wand. Upon this discovery Chris decides to go after the wand at any cost. Disclaimer: I do not own BW or the cover pic, plus story idea by Breehn Burns.
1. Red Honk

The stars and moons shone brightly, casting their ghostly light against the artificial and natural features below them. It was night again, which was just another part of the cycle of time organisms had created to keep track of their lives, but as you should know most of these breathing creatures are asleep at this moment. Our location is the red beauty, otherwise known as Mars, and the year is 3085. To pick an exact place on Mars we'll go with the city of Neo-Mars, and to pinpoint it further, an old robot half buried in the soil and water of the planet. The robot is cloaked invisible, and it's used as a hideout and a home to a team of highly untrained teenaged heroes. This is the home of the Bravest Warriors, and it has once again been an energy draining day for the group of teenagers, but sadly their luck never seems to shine up.

"Really a red honk at this hour?" Danny questions himself waking to the loud looping alarm system. He scratches his greasy uncleaned bed matted hair, and then turns his attention to the old digital alarm clock sitting in a pile of his junk next to his bed. "One in the morning, what the duke man," Danny moans throwing his blanket up and rolling out of his bed. "Might as well get my clothes on," Danny murmurs sliding on his recently worn jeans over his red boxers, and then reaching for his commonly worn black and red long sleeve t-shirt complete with sticker. He finishes up his dressing routine as the alarm loops throughout the hideout, sending the reminder that there is a race in trouble out there. After that Vasquez strolls out of his junkyard of a room, and starts his ascend up the old metal ladder that leads to the main hall or hangar of the hideout.

"Took you long enough," Wallow says jokingly as Danny pulls himself up to the floor, and heads towards the other three members of the team.

"Well Wallow, you're the group of peeps who puts up with me, so you have no one to blame but yourselves," Daniel replies as he plops down in his workspace, and taps a few buttons on his monitor.

"Everyone ready?" Chris questions, looking at the tired faces of his comrades.

"No duh Chris, will you just answer the freaking call already, my ears are about to bleed from the beeping," Danny answers sarcastically, staring at Chris with the most annoyed expression he could make at this hour of the night.

"Fine," Chris sighs as he taps a button on his monitor with annoyance. The four warriors quickly turn their attention to the image of a small circular purple alien that appears on the main screen floating above them.

"Come in Courages Battlers we need your help desperately!" the small creature squeals in fright.

"Hello there sir, we're the Bravest Warriors and we will be overly glad to help you," Chris replies in a soothing voice trying to calm the creature.

"Bravest Warriors? No, I'm looking for the Courages Battlers," the alien says darting his eyes nervously back and forth.

"That's our parents' team and sadly they're not available at the moment, but we can do just about anything they can, so what may we help you with?" Chris explains calmly as he watches the little creature sweat and shake wildly.

"But you're a bunch of stupid looking kids, I need real help quick!" the alien cries out.

"We're not stupid kids you nutball, we're warriors and if you want better help, why don't you call the authorities," Danny shouts back in anger, still annoyed about being wakened at this hour.

"Yeah why doesn't anybody do that?" Wallow questions to himself softly while scratching his chin.

"What my friend is trying to say is that you're not going to find any better help at this hour, so if there is anything we can help you with please tell us," Chris tiredly explains, running his hand through his hair.

"Fine!" the alien shouts angrily, but with a hint of fear and sadness.

"So what do you need?" Beth asks with a false smile that shows its faultiness.

"Our planet is in critical danger and we require assistants immediately," the creature tries to explain calmly as sweat leaks down his leathery purple skin.

"You're still not explaining yourself idiot, what is the freaking problem!" Vasquez yells, slamming his fist down on his workspace.

"Danny calm down, sorry about that, can you tell us exactly why your planet is in danger?" Chris asks politely, after giving Daniel a stern look.

"Our great leader Finkendorth has discovered an old prophecy buried long ago in one of our Victaren mines, which predicts the end of our planet and race. Our planet shall fall on the eve of December sixteenth by the hands of our prized artifact, the wand of Zadora," the alien explains to the four tired teenagers who are half asleep.

"Wait, did you say the wand of Zadora?" Kirkman questions, suddenly jumping fully awake with a creepy and impatient mixed expression.

"Yes I very much did say the wand of Zadora, it is our most prized artifact, it's been here since the time my people started colonizing on this planet, but now it may just be the end to our race as well," the little purple organism explains as he begins to cry. Chris doesn't do anything to try and calm the creature, but his eyes widen, his jaw gaps, and his arms fall to his side as he stares in silence.

"Hey little dude don't cry we'll save your planet, cause helping little weird things is what it's all about," Wallow explains in a gentle soothing voice as the alien continues to cry.

"No we won't, dude we have a ton of other races out there that are in real danger, not some stupid made up prophecy, so goodnight," Danny cuts in, ready to shut off the transmission and go back to bed.

"Hold on there! Sorry about that sir, we'll be over as quick as we can move," Chris exclaims, before Danny could tap the button to end the call.

"Oh thank you so much the Victaren people will be in your debt," the Victaren cries joyously, right before Danny shuts down the transmission. The holographic screen and the little purple alien disappear above the warriors only a split second after Danny taped the command, and then the group continues to stare in tired silence.

"Chris what the hella fortnight was that about?" Danny asks plainly in anger.

"What do you me Danny, I'm just doing my job as leader," Chris explains himself as he floats out of his dream like trance.

"Dude they're not in trouble, prophecies are a bunch of baloney," Danny replies.

"And if the prophecy isn't baloney then what, we just let a poor race of beings die," Chris strikes back.

"Well Mr. Know-it-all, you must already know that you ruined my goodnight of rest."

"Danny as a Warrior sometimes we need to make sacrifices, and losing sleep is one of them."

"Okay fine you win, I can't come up with any good comebacks, especially at one in the morning," Danny pouts, jumping up from his workspace and marching towards the hanger bay. After watching Daniel march away in silence, the other three warriors retire from their workspaces and start towards the hanger bay themselves.

"Chris this isn't really about sticking to our code is it, I heard what that little purple gumdrop said, you're after the wand of Zadora," Beth tells Chris, breaking the silence of the night that seems to be following the young heroes.

"I thought that was just some old folklore," Wallow yawns.

"It is an old folklore, but at the same time the story is one hundred percent true," Chris explains to Wallow, who was already feeling the presence of the missing sleep.

"Chris I thought you gave up trying to get this thing, remember what happened last time," Tezuka warns with disappointment.

"I remember Beth, but don't worry this time it will be completely different, this time I know that the wand is there," Chris explains triumphantly.

"Chris you don't know that for sure, and even if it is, how do you know that its powers are real?" Beth asks, trying to convince her best friend that he is most likely just wasting time.

"That's why we're going there, to see if the wand is real."

"See I knew it was about the wand, Chris you need to do something else to occupy your time, instead of obsessing over this stick,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe you could use a lady friend… if you want one I mean," Beth says as her cheeks blush red, which is followed by an awkward laugh. Though luckily for her Chris wasn't paying any attention to his soul mate, but was instead thinking about his other true love, the wand of Zadora. The last couple of feet to the hanger bay were in silence, and when they got there they found that the door was already wide open.

"Danny are you in there?" Wallow questions as he steps into the dimly lit hanger.

"I'm right here my brother, and as I was waiting for you slow pokes, I checked to make sure that all of our equipment is in order, and that the ship is in ready to go condition," Danny answers, stepping out of the shadows.

"Okay you were supposed to do that yesterday, but I'm in no mood to complain," Chris informs him, before walking past and heading towards their Killer whale spaceship.

"Wait a second, Chris can I talk to you in private," Beth more or so commands than asks. Chris stops in his tracks and turns around ever so slowly; he seems to be deep in thought as he stares at his comrades silently.

"Sure Beth, Wallow and Danny go ahead and start-up the engine, make sure the boosters are working," Chris orders.

"I already told you that I checked everything," Vasquez grumbles, heading towards the ship with Wallow only a few feet behind. The other two warriors wait until they hear the roar of the engine, and then they turn to each other ready to commence their conversation.

"What is it Beth?" Kirkman asks with a slight interest.

"I'm worried about you," Beth replies slowly, staring him straight in his blue eyes.

"Why, Beth there is nothing to worry about."

"Chris you've been obsessed over this thing, since your Dad read you the tale when you were a kid."

"So I took interest in a folklore, what's the big deal?"

"No you're obsessed over this folklore, its part of the reason you had so many problems growing up, and those problems affected me too."

"Beth I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you're just making yourself blind to it, Chris do I really have to go over what happened last time we went on a crazy hunt for this wand."

"I already explained of how much of a mistake that was, and I fully regret it now."

"Well now isn't the same as back when it occurred."

"Beth forget it, that was two years ago."

"Chris if you forget the past, then you forget who you are, and I don't want to lose you," Beth cries, hugging Chris tightly and burying her face against his chest. Chris is surprised at first, but then he slowly returns the hug, holding that little cinnamon girl tight.

"Beth I promise nothing will happen, this mission will be a breeze," Chris tells her, rubbing his hand through her long silky black hair. Beth's cries begin to die down and she slowly backs out of Chris' warm grasp, until she is standing normally in front of him.

"I'll take your word for it, I'm sorry I did that," Tezuka sighs, rubbing away the dried up tears.

"No it's fine."

"It's just that you're my best friend in the whole universe, and after all we've been through I couldn't imagine loosing you over a stupid stick," Beth explains, letting out a big gasp of air. As Beth begins her journey towards the waiting ship, Chris' face suddenly sinks from a smile to a frown. The words: best friend, and stupid stick, are probably what did it, but that heartwarming moment for Chris was already dead, and he would make sure it would stay that way. A few moments later Kirkman would join his team in the head of the Killer whale ship, where he found them seated and ready to go.

"Come on Kirkman we've been waiting for you," Danny comments, while typing in some commands at his monitor. Chris doesn't reply, but instead continues to his seat where he plops down, and taps in a few codes.

"All systems a go?" Chris asks, turning his head towards Danny.

"Yep, ready as they'll ever be," Daniel answers seriously.

"Beth open the hanger doors," Chris commands as he turns towards Beth.

"On it," Beth says, taping a few buttons, which is followed by the sound of creaking metal.

"Wallow take us up," Chris orders, glancing at Wallow and then turning his attention back to his monitor.

"Yes sir," Wallow replies happily, pulling a lever and typing something in. After a second of silence the aft boosters burst to life and the ship slowly pushes itself up wards, gaining speed as its height increases. After only a few short moments the ship is floating above the closing hanger doors, and with a gunshot like sound it shoots off into the warm night sky.

"Chris why are we going after this wand, you remember what happened on Meskark," Danny complains, after the ship has left Mars' atmosphere.

"I already had this conversation with Beth, but I'll leave it at this, we're going after the wand if you like or not," Chris says with a smirk look on his face.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words," Danny murmurs, but loud enough for Chris to hear.

"Danny calm it, you lost some sleep, get over it," Beth orders in annoyance.

"Beth if you weren't so dang cute, I be kicking your butt right now," Danny replies with a devilish grin.

"Oh please," Beth groans, ending the conversation.

"Chris don't you forget our promise," Beth says, turning her attention towards her best friend.

"Of course not, we'll all be perfectly fine," Chris insures, but inside something's telling him that his confidence is going to be his downfall.


	2. Father's Day

He awoke to an empty house filled with the dreadful silence of nothing, he was used to it no matter where he was staying at, it didn't matter if it was his house or the invisible hideout, most mornings there was absolute quietness. Though today upon bursting out of his bed and running down the hall to find his parents' room empty, his heart sank into a sea of depression, today was supposed to be different. It was Father's Day a day meant to be spent with your dad, but his dad was never around, none of their parents were. He slowly dragged himself back to his room and pulled himself up on his unorganized bed, he glanced over at his calendar which read "June 16, 3075: Father's Day," and then he plopped his little head back into his flattened pillow, starring straight up at the ceiling. He promised that today would be different, he would be home for once, and the two of them would spend the day together doing father and son stuff, just like in the movies.

Except he wasn't home, he didn't keep his promise, how is he a protector of the universe if he can't even tell the truth to his only child. Six- year- old Chris' hands clenched tight, he could feel the anger flowing through him, he felt like he could tear the world apart with his mind, but he couldn't, at least not yet. Soon the anger morphed to sadness and regret, he glanced at his digital clock, it was 7:38 am, it was still early in the morning and soon his tiredness took control of him, forcing him back into sleep. When he awoke the clock had changed its numbers to 9:12 am, he had been asleep for over an hour, but his tiredness felt stronger than ever. Even with his six-year-old mind he knew better than to moop in bed all day, even if your heart had been brutally beaten. Chris stumbled out of bed and found his way to the Holojohn, where he quickly did his morning biz, and then continued on his way to the kitchen, looking for something to fill his rumbling tummy.

"Hey Chris, watcha been up to sleepy head?" Beth questions teasingly as he enters the main hall (which is also were the kitchen is located) of the hideout. Upon seeing his friend Beth, his heart suddenly began to swim its way out of the sea of depression, but it still couldn't reach the shore. Beth was Chris' best friend, they did everything together, and they knew each other in and out. Sure the other kids their age thought it was strange for a boy and a girl to be friends, but they didn't care, they were weird and they were proud of it.

"Nothing really," Chris sighs not trying to sound too down in the dumps, but hiding his disappointment was like trying to hide a Hardcore Hill Midget at a Memory Donk convention.

"Chris you're sad that your fathers gone aren't you?" Beth more of states than questions.

"Yeah, he promised… but as usual he's nowhere to be seen," Chris yells frustrated as tears quiver out of his blue eyes.

"Chris I'm sorry, but you know how busy our parents are," Beth explains trying to comfort him.

"I know, but he can't even spend one single day at home, not even one," Chris cries biting his lip, trying to bottle down his emotions.

"We all feel the same, but being kids of heroes isn't supposed to be easy, at least that's what Wallow says," Beth tells him patting him on the back.

"Then I don't want to be a child of a hero," Chris says angrily while taking in slow breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Come on dude don't say that," Beth says awkwardly not knowing what else to say at this point.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a cowardly caterpillar," Chris apologizes as he wipes the last drops of tears from his eyes.

"Calm on man, me and Danny have been planning to do something for a while, and I think you'll enjoy it," Beth suggests pulling Chris by the arm across the empty room of the hideout.

"Wait what about breakfast, I'm starving."

"You won't need breakfast once we get our hands on the stuff."

"What stuff, what are you talking about Beth?"

"Just wait and see."

"Okay," Chris murmurs as Beth leads the way down the long silent hall to their play room. Upon entering, they find Wallow sitting on one of the beanbags reading a picture book, and Danny on the floor drawing something on sheets of notebook paper.

"There you are Elizabeth, and I see you brought Mr. McGoody Pants," Danny sarcastically remarks pulling his little tubby self off the floor.

"I told you not to call me Elizabeth fatty," Beth replies walking up to him fist ready.

"I'm real scared, please have mercy," Daniel laughs. Though he is quickly replied with a punch in the tubby gut of his. Danny falls to the floor in pain while clutching his stomach tight, and then crying out "I'm gonna tell on you."

"Oh really, to who?" Beth questions with a smirk of victory, and then proceeds to shout a victory screech and run around the room until reaching Wallow, where she slaps his picture book right of his hands and yells "In your face!"

"Why would you do that?" Wallow whines reaching for the book, but before his hand could grasp it, Beth kicks it across the room and then punches Wallow straight in the face.

"Ow!" Wallow shouts falling backwards off the beanbag.

"Boom, in your face nerd," Beth remarks sticking out her tongue, and making an "L" shape with her finger. She then walks back over to Chris who is cracking up with laughter, which quickly dies down to a serious stern look.

"Beth that wasn't nice at all, you went too far," Chris scolds disappointedly.

"Yeah you're right, but it was funny," Beth replies happily.

"Okay you got me there."

"See Chris you're having fun already and we didn't even get to the fun part yet."

"What's the fun part?"

"The thing me and Danny have planned."

"Which is?"

"Here let me help Danny up and then we'll explain," Beth says walking over to the crying Danny who is still lying on the cold hard floor, hugging his blobby baby fat stomach. "Come on Danny get up, I'm sorry I punched you, I have anger issues is what my dad says," Beth explains and apologizes at the same time, trying to pull up the unresponsive Danny.

"I don't feel too good," Vasquez murmurs before shooting out a hot batch of greenish- brown stomach waste from his mouth.

"Eww," Beth cries out backing away towards Chris.

"Oh my Goodness!" Wallow shouts finally pulling himself off the floor, and running over to the seemingly endless throwing up Danny. "Danny you're going to be all right, we'll figure out what to do," Wallow promises as he turns around to find the room empty, except for himself and Danny. "Guys?" Wallow questions as Danny continues to throw up a fountain of consumed food.

"I don't know if leaving the room was the best idea Beth," Chris says feeling extra guilty with a side order of guilt.

"Danny barfs all of the time I'm sure he'll be fine Chris, plus we don't need him for my plan anyway," Beth says coolly as the two of them head back to the main hall.

"Okay tell me the plan already, you know I hate secrets."

"Fine, you know that stuff our parents drink every once in a while when they're home, but they always tell us we're not allowed to have it since it's supposed to be bad for us?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're going to get it."

"Beth I don't think that's such a good idea, what if it is really bad for us?"

"Chris don't be a baby, if it was bad for us it would be harming our parents too."

"But Beth doing this would be breaking the rules."

"Chris sometimes you have to break the rules to live life to the fullest."

"I just think maybe we should do something else."

"Like what? Come on Chris we're doing it," Beth orders as they enter the main hall. "Look it's right up there," Beth explains turning Chris so that he's facing the same direction as she is. The two look up at the bottle of the forbidden drink, located high above them on the top kitchen shelf. "Hmm, let's see, we're gonna need a chair or something to reach the counter, and from there we could climb up using the shelves as ladders," Tezuka thinks aloud scanning the area. "Chris we'll use that stool over there, come on," Beth orders walking towards the stool, but she soon turns around when she realizes Chris isn't following her. "Didn't you hear me, I said let's go," Beth commands, but Chris doesn't reply, he just stares into her warm brown eyes. "Chris!" Beth shouts angrily stamping her foot, quickly filling with anger.

"Beth I'm not doing it, I refuse," Chris replies confidently after a moment of silence.

"What?" Beth yells angrily.

"I said I'm not doing it, if you would calm down and think it over, you would realize that it's a bad idea."

"Chris we already went over this."

"No we didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Beth why are you really doing this, is it to live life to the fullest, or is it because you're angry."

"What are you trying to say, that I'm doing this for revenge or something?"

"It is for revenge in a way, I can tell, it's like I'm reading your mind."

"You're starting to scare me Chris, reading minds is impossible."

"Beth you're angry at your father, just like me. You're tired of him being gone all the time, you're tired of spending day after day alone, and the one day he should be home, he's gone as usual. You miss him, but you're angry at him even though it's not his fault and you know it. It's the reason you throw your little anger fits now and then, you're keeping the anger bottled up, but sometimes it leaks out, like when you punched Danny, or even now when you're doing something that you know is wrong. You're trying to get revenge on your father for leaving you alone, and I know how it feels, I feel it right now and I will continue to feel it, but Beth we are not alone, we have each other," Chris explains in a trance like state as if the words are coming from his heart and not his brain.

Beth looks back in confusion which slowly and steadily becomes relief, soon tears began to run down her round little cheeks, and she begins her slow walk towards Chris, a walk of eternity. Though this walk eventually ends as Beth grabs Chris' hand tight and looks into his sky blue eyes, smiling gently into them.

"Chris it's not normal for kids to grow up without their parents, but who said we were normal," Beth laughs as tears of happiness continue to trail down her face. Chris replies with a laugh and then smiles back at Beth looking into her eyes, and suddenly his vision blurs. The surrounding area turns to a black damp despair, and all that remains is a much older Beth, a teenager, holding his hand, smiling beautifully at him, and whispering something inaudible to him. Though soon he can hear her words, they are meaningless to him yet soothing as if a lullaby.

"_The wand of Zadora will arise, on the eve of December sixteenth it will commence, our love will bring us closer than ever before, in the darkness of the apocalypse_."

Suddenly the world begins to return, and the dreamy Beth begins to fade back into her six-year-old form, staring at Chris with the same expression she had before he had left. Chris couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had seen, and in a way he didn't want to.

"Beth I got to go," Chris says suddenly pulling his hand out of her grip, and jumping up.

"Go where?" Beth asks with sadness and confusion.

"I don't know, I just need to be alone," Chris explains realizing that every word he lets out is hurting Beth. Though before Beth can reply, he dashes out of the room leaving her alone and once again forgotten.

"I thought we had each other," Beth murmurs to herself as a single tear of sadness rolls down her reddened cheek. Chris keeps running until he reaches his room, there he stops and breathes heavily, plopping down onto his still unorganized bed. The clock now reads 10:06 am, not much time had passed, but still somehow so much had happened, and yet there was time for so much to come. Except Chris didn't want the future to come, he never did, but sadly for Chris the future can't be stopped. So he did the next best thing, he sat on his bed staring up at ceiling for hours on end, becoming sadder by the minute. It was when the clock read 9:22 pm, that he began to sob uncontrollably, the sadness that had been there since this morning had never left, and now it was releasing its last blast of power.

Soon Chris felt the presence of another being standing in the doorway, his sobbing began to slowly die as he saw the dark figure of his father approach him. A few seconds had passed when his father reached him, plopping down next to him and holding him tight, but those seconds felt like hours to Chris, hours of unwanted waiting. Chris' crying had finally stopped as he looked up into the tired old man's eyes, eyes of a hero, eyes that never broke a promise.

"How about a story champ," the hero says not asking, but just naturally flowing. Chris nods a yes while his dad is already thinking of a tale to tell. "How about an old folklore: The Wand of Zadora," his father tells him, running his hand through his son's spiky blonde hair. Chris nods a yes, but at the same time the words of the dreamy Beth float through his mind, making him only more interested.

"Okay here it goes, 600 years ago on a planet called Earth, there lived a wise old wizard, a wizard who was never seen by anyone, as he refused to be seen. He hated the world he lived in, a world born out of evil and war, and he wanted no part of it, so he stayed locked up in an underground vault, safe from the terrors that lied above. Though the evil that created the world he hated so, an evil king, was not yet gone, and his darkness continued to spread. So the leaders of the new formed kingdoms summoned the best hero they could find, but without any magic the hero stood no chance. The wise wizard new about this and decided to help the hero to rid the world of this evil king, by creating a wand more powerful than any other weapon ever created. Using a stone not of this world, the wizard created the wand of Zadora, which he entrusted into the hands of the hero. In the end his mission was a success and the hero banished the evil king from the land, but afterward the wand began to possess the hero turning him against everything he stood for. The wizard confronted the hero and was able to successfully take it from him, afterwards he banished the wand to a far off uninhabited planet, to never be heard of again. Though to this day people waste their lives searching for the wand, unable to find it, and the very few ones who do, can't even power it," Chris' dad tells as he watches the tired Chris' eyes try to stay awake.

"That's the end I'm afraid, goodnight champ I'll see you tomorrow at some point," his father says as he tucks his only son into bed, giving him one last pat on the head, before leaving the room. The tired Chris quickly drifts off to sleep, leaving the sadness of the day far behind, and replacing it with an interest, an obsession over the wand of Zadora. That night he would dream of the wizard, the hero, the evil king, the dreamy Beth, and most of all, the wand. The nights to follow would be the same, the beginning of a destiny some would say, but to others the beginning of a path towards self destruction.


End file.
